Together
by melovecastle
Summary: Toby is ready to end his relationship with Happy after she tells him she is already married; but what will happen when Happy drops a big bombshell that is sure to change their lives forever? Find out in Together.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one._

* * *

Toby had finally come to a conclusion on what he was going to do about his relationship with Happy after she had revealed to him that she was currently married. After his long process of thinking he had decided that it would be best if he ended the relationship with Mrs. Quinn. When he walked into the garage on Saturday morning he saw her sitting at her workshop banging on metal. He sighed scared to go break up with her when she had a heavy tool in her hand that could be launched across the room at any second. He walked up to her work bench and cleared his throat. Happy lifted her head and set down the hammer. Once she saw Toby she gulped and said," We need to talk."

"Yeah we do." Toby responded. Happy lead him into the RV. They both started to speak at the same time before Toby said," You first"

"I know that me not telling you that I was married was wrong, and I don't blame you if you want to break up with me. But I need to tell you something before you do," Happy started before saying," I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Toby repeated in shock. Happy nodded looking to the floor. Toby sighed and started to think of what to do.

"Why? Why did you keep the marriage a secret?" Toby asked needing to hear this before he made his final decision.

"I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I was just so scared of losing you Toby. I love you Toby and I don't want to lose you." Happy said a tear falling down her cheek. She didn't have the strength to fight her emotions anymore.

"I will have to rethink this." Toby said. Happy nodded and wiped her tears.

"I want you to know that even if we do break up. I am always going to be here for you and this baby. Okay?" Toby said.

"Okay." Happy responded. Toby gave her a weak smile and left to go process the news he had just received.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Happy dropped the bomb of being pregnant and he has made a decision of their future. He got out of his chair and made his way to her workspace.

"I have come to a decision." Toby told her. Happy raised her head from her laptop to look at him.

"I want us to work this out. I want us and the baby to be a family. But it all comes down to if you are willing to get your husband to get a divorce." Toby told her.

"I have tried Toby; he won't sign the dang papers." Happy told him.

"Then we will get him to sign, Together." Toby said walking around her workspace and behind her. Happy turned around and faced him and stood.

"I'm sorry Toby. I'm so sorry for keeping this from you." Happy said.

"I forgive you happy but that doesn't take away the hurt that you have caused me, but overtime it will go away and we will be back to normal." Toby explained to her.

"I understand." Happy said.

"By the way, who are you married to?" Toby asked. Happy took a deep breath before saying," Mark Collins."

"Mark Collins? As in man who used to work but went crazy so he was sent to mental hospital, but escaped and kidnapped me Mark Collins?" Toby asked.

"No, as in Mark Collins from Mars. Yes of course Mark Collins that used to work here." Happy said being sarcastic.

"Why him?" Toby asked.

"He blackmailed me. He threatened to find my abusive foster father and tell him where I was, I remind you I was 17 at the time so he could have taken me, If I didn't marry him. So wanting to stay alive I agreed and here we are." Happy explained. Toby took her in his arms and kissed her head.

"I'm so sorry that he did that to you Happy." Toby said. Happy relaxed in his arms and hugged him back. They stood like that for a few minutes before Toby kissed her head again and went back to work.

* * *

 _A/N: Reviews and feedback are appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

A day has passed since the reveal of Happy's pregnancy and today would be the first day that everyone would be at work. Happy and Toby got their early to start looking up ways to get a divorce without the spouse's signature and so far they had no luck. After an hour of searching they decided that they would continue searching later. Happy had went back to her workshop and started working and Toby started to read. Sylvester entered the garage next and he went straight towards the black board and began to work on an equation that he had started last night at his house. Walter entered next and walked straight up the stairs and into his loft. Toby read all of his actions and was running the options of what could have happened with Paige and Tim in his head. Paige, Tim, and Ralph entered next. Toby noticed that Tim and Paige were keeping a distance between them. Paige went to her desk and typed in her password while Tim went to the couch and sat down and Ralph went to the table and started to come up with equations and solve them.

"We have a case!" Cabe said as he entered the garage. Toby stood and walked over to where they were always briefed. He looked around and saw that everyone was making their way over.

"This morning at 7:34 4 buildings exploded. The bomber was killed when obtaining him. When the cops went to his apartment they found that he had made 5 bombs. After putting out a search team they didn't find it. That's where you guys come. They need a someone to read his actions and find the building so they can evacuate it and defuse the bomb." Cabe said as he handed Toby a file.

"What's this?" Toby asked.

"Everything we know on Thomas Carter." Cabe replied. Toby nodded and headed to his desk,

After only fifteen minutes Toby had it narrowed down to three buildings.

"Okay, So Paige and Happy you head to Wilmar Bank. Tim and Toby you head to Conner's Corporation, while Cabe and I head to Michael's Headquarters." Walter said and everyone nodded heading off to get their things. Toby packed up and walked over to Happy.

"Be careful please." Toby requested.

"When am I not, Doc?" Happy asked.

"We don't have that much time for me to list all the times you haven't been careful. But I mean it Happy," Toby started placing his hand on her stomach causing Happy to look down at his hand and then up at him," It's not just you anymore." Happy nodded before saying," I will try and be careful." Toby nodded and said, "Thank you."

* * *

Paige and Happy got to their place first. Happy and Paige parked the car and began to walk towards Wilmar bank when a sudden explosion went off from the bank throwing Happy onto her back. The whole team heard the explosion over the coms and everyone started to quickly make their way over to the remaining pieces of Wilmar Bank. Paige, who wasn't close to Happy when the building exploded, had ran to Happy to see the mechanic unconscious. The rest of the team arrived and ran to her, Toby being the fastest, had gotten their first and had started to examine her.

"Where the heck is the ambulance?" Toby asked panic present in his voice.

"When I called them 5 minutes ago they were four minutes out so they should be arriving any minute now." Paige answered. Scorpions ears were then flooded with the sound of sirens turning into their road. The paramedics evacuated the ambulance and made their way over to Happy with a stretcher.

"Is there anything we should know about her before we take her away?" One of the paramedics asked.

"Yes, she is about 1 month pregnant." Toby responded to the question. The man nodded and the rest of the paramedics helped get her onto the stretcher and into the ambulance. Toby went to get in the ambulance when he was cut off by one of the paramedic's arm.

"Only Family allowed sir." She told him.

"I am Family. I am this woman's boyfriend and the father of her child so let me in this dang ambulance before I pull the school card." Toby threatened. She nodded and moved her arm out of the way. Toby hopped in and sat right beside Happy. He took her hand in his and kissed the top of her hand. The ambulance door closed and they started to move. He rests his mouth on her hand and let the tears fall as he prayed to God that she would be okay; that he wouldn't lose the two things he loved most, Happy Quinn and their unborn child.

* * *

 _A/N: Reviews are appreciate_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Toby held Happy's hand as she slept in the bed next to his chair. He was so glad that Happy was okay. The hours of waiting on news had nearly killed Toby but he kept having hope that Happy and the baby would be alive and doing well. Toby's thoughts were soon interrupted by Happy opening her eyes and saying," Toby?"

"Hey." Toby said leaning closer to her bed. Happy went to sit up but winced. She looked down and then up at Toby, fear clearly shown in her eyes.

"Is the baby okay?" Happy asked slowly and carefully laying her hand on her stomach.

"The baby is doing good. The nurse told me that if you wanted to that we could page her and she would do an ultrasound for us." Toby informed Happy. Happy smiled at Toby.

"How are you feeling Happy?" Toby asked.

"Like I was just in an explosion." Happy answered with a slight smile plastered on her face.

"Good to see that getting hurt didn't change your personality." Toby said kissing her head before murmuring a "I thought I lost you" into her hair.

"What did I say about losing me?"

"That I'm not going to lose you literally or figuratively." Toby said quoting what she said after he put tracking software on her cell phone. Happy smiled and stood up and made her way over to the ultrasound machine that was in the corner of the room.

"Happy what are you doing?" Toby asked standing up. Happy ignored Toby as her rolled the machine over and laid back in bed. She rolled up her shirt and took the jell, that was in the basket attached to the cart, and proceeded to put the jell on her abdomen. She flipped the on/off switch on and took the wand in her tiny petite hand. She rubbed the jell all of her stomach and then they saw it. It was just the size of a peanut but it was beautiful. A creation made from their love given to them by God. Happy then realized that her brain and heart were at war with each other fighting for the dominant control over her emotions and that's when the sudden wave of happiness flooded her and she realized that her heart had won. She suddenly lost the grip on her shield and it fell away from her grasp and that's when Toby saw it. He saw a tears fall from her eyes and he heard her murmur," We created that."

"Yeah. We did and it is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen." Toby said kissing her temple as a few tears escaped his eyes.

* * *

Back at the garage the team was finishing up the case as quickly as they could so they could go see the two members of their family that were currently in the hospital. Paige was packing up her bag when she looked across the room and that's when she saw Walter staring at a wall with a blank expression on his face. She made her way over to him and gently laid a hand on his shoulder taking him out of the state he was currently in.

"You okay?" Paige asked.

"Yeah. Perfectly fine." Walter said walking away from her. Paige sighed and called for Ralph.

* * *

Walter, Paige, Cabe, Ralph, Sylvester, and Tim had been there for about an hour when everyone decided to go down to the café and get some food, well not everyone. Walter had decided that he would stay with Happy. The others agreed not wanting to cause an argument that could put happy under a stressful situation that could cause her to lose the baby.

"Was it worth it?" Walter asked Happy.

"Was what worth it?" Happy asked muting the television.

"Dating a co-worker when there is chance for failure?" Walter asked.

"Yes. Walter Go for her. I heard that you went all the way up there and then chickened out of telling her." Happy told him.

"I will when I think the time is right." Walter told her.

"Walter there is no right time. I just say, Tell her before it's too late." Happy said unmuting the television. Walter sat there thinking about what happy said. Walter then stood up and made his way to the doorway of her room.

"Where are you going?" Happy asked.

"To tell Paige I love her."

* * *

A/N: Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Walter ran down to the café and burst through the doors causing all eyes to go to him. He caught his breath and made his way over to Paige who was looking at him confused. Walter took Paige's hand in his and helped her stand from her seat.

"Paige what I am about to say is something I should have said a long time ago. I love you. I know that I have just put you in a hard situation and I apologize for that but I will never apologize for loving you." Walter told her.

"I have given you multiple opportunities to admit your feelings for me, so why wait until I'm in a relationship to tell me how you feel?" Paige asked him.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't realize how much I loved you until I saw you in the arms of another man." Walter admitted.

"You have really just put me in a difficult situation, I love you Walter but I also love Tim. I am going to have to process this." Paige said. Walter nodded and went to join Toby and Cabe at a table.

* * *

It has been four months since Happy was in the hospital and today was the day that Happy and Toby were heading to the Dominican Republic to get Happy divorced. Happy was currently finishing the packing while Toby was fixing Happy a Peanut Butter and Pickle sandwich. Happy zipped up the last zipper just as Toby walked in.

"Here you go Honey Bear." Toby said as he handed her the paper plate that held the sandwich and kissed her head. Happy smiled at him and started to eat the sandwich.

"As you eat that disgusting sandwich, I will be taking the bags to car." Toby informed her as he picked up the bags and Happy nodded in response.

Paige awoke to smell of pancakes; she smiled as she swung her legs over the bed and made her way out of the bedroom and to the kitchen and was met with the sight of her boyfriend trying his best to cook her breakfast and failing.

"Here let me help you." Paige said as she made her way around the kitchen island and began to help her boyfriend.

"I have an IQ of 197 so you would think that I would be able to fix pancakes but I am failing." Walter said stepping back and letting Paige finish up the Pancakes.

"We all have that one thing that we aren't good at. Yours so happens to be cooking," Paige said as she turned off the oven and turned around to face Walter wrapping her arms around his neck before saying," But guess what."

"What?"

"I still love you." Paige said pecking his lips.

"A flaw should prohibit you from continuing to love someone." Walter stated.

"Hon, It's a saying." Paige explained to him smiling.

"Oh."

* * *

Happy and Toby made their way through security and were on their way to their gate to wait forty minutes before boarding the plane when Happy's phone rang.

"Hello." Happy answered. Toby observed Happy and noticed that after she said, "This is she." Her whole body tensed. Happy hung up the phone and turned to Toby saying," That was the director of the prison Mark is at."

"What did he want?" Toby asked becoming more intrigued as the seconds passed.

"He wanted to inform me that as of 9 o'clock this morning Mark was presumed dead."

* * *

Happy still couldn't believe that it has been two weeks since the death of her late husband Mark Collins. Happy had processed it like she did everything, with no emotion. A week after Mark was presumed dead Happy and Toby were sitting on the couch watching a romantic comedy, that Toby had managed to talk Happy into watching, when Happy turned to Toby and suddenly said," Marry me." Toby was soon flooded with two emotions known as Shock and Love before kissing her and saying," Aren't I the one that is supposed to ask that question?"

"Our relationship has never been what a person would consider "normal", so why should we start now?" Happy told him. Toby nodded and stood walking into the bedroom causing Happy's Face to drop and awful thought enter her brain but they were soon erased when Toby emerged from their bedroom carrying a small black box. Toby sat by her and took her hands in his. "I know that we haven't always had the so called "normal" relationship so that is why we are going to have 3 proposals." Toby told her.

"3?" Happy Questioned.

"Yeah, the one in the garage that was a major fail. Your proposal to me, which by the way I am saying Yes, and mine to yours for the second time." Toby told her getting down on one knee in front of her. "I wish that we had a piano so I could sing my song again but I guess a cheesy speech, that I know you will hit me for because you hate cheesy, will have to do," Toby started making Happy chuckle, "Happy Grace Quinn I have loved you since the first day I met you. Over the time of knowing you I have come to a realization that I can't and don't want to live without you. So will you do me the honor of becoming wife?" Toby pulled out the hex-nut ring and held it up. Happy nodded and smiled at him. Toby smiled back and slipped the ring on her finger. Happy held up her hand and smiled saying, "Quality ring Doc."

Today was the day that Happy and Toby are finding out the gender of their child and they were excited. They were currently waiting for the doctor to come examine the baby. The doctor soon entered and started thee examine

"We can find out the gender of the baby. Would you like to know?" Dr. Karev asked.

"Yes." Happy and Toby said in sync. Dr. Karev looked at the screen again and smiled saying, "It's a girl." Toby smiled and turned to Happy and saw that she was sitting there tense.

"Thank you doctor. Can we have four pictures please." Toby asked. The doctor nodded and printed the photos and handed them to him.

"There is something you should know about the baby and you Miss. Quinn." Dr. Karev said.

"What is that?" Happy said.

"I was looking through your family's medical history and I saw that your mother had complications during birth causing her to die. You should know that there is a probability that you could die as well." He explained.

"Thanks Doctor." Toby said. The doctor nodded and left the room leaving Happy and Toby alone.

"You okay?" Toby asked.

"Just fine doc." Happy said standing and leaving the room. Toby sighed as he followed Happy to the car.

* * *

Happy and Toby were sitting on the couch Happy was looking at a car magazine and Toby was reading. Their comfortable silence was interrupted when Happy said," I'm scared."

"You're scared?" Toby asked making sure he heard that correctly. Happy nodded and looked at him. Toby set his book on the coffee table and devoted his whole attention to her.

"What if I don't live Toby? What if I die? What if I don't get to see our daughter grow up?" Happy told him lowering her shield.

"Baby you will be okay." Toby told her.

"But what if I won't be."

"Then I will devote my whole life to making sure our daughter lives the best life ever. But Happy that is a big If. You have to have hope that everything will be fine." Toby said.

"I need you to promise me something." Happy told him.

"Okay."

"Promise me that if anything happens you will not go back to your gambling ways. That you will not put her in the system. I want her to have a better life than I did. I want her to be happy." Happy said.

"Okay. I promise that I will not gamble if you die and I promise that our daughter will not end up in the system." Toby promised her. Happy nodded and looked up at him and said," We should name her."

"Any suggestions?" Toby asked her and she shrugged and asked him the same question.

"Grace." Toby told her.

"You want to name our daughter after my mother?" Happy asked him.

"Yes. Let's let her memory live on." Toby answered.

"Then her middle name needs to be Caroline." Happy told him.

"After my mom? Happy my mom wasn't a good mom." Toby Informed her.

"Yes her middle name needs to be Caroline. Even though she wasn't the greatest mom I bet you she still loved you Toby, you were son." Happy said.

"Okay then. Our little princess has a name," Toby started leaning down and kissing Happy's stomach and then whispering against it," I can't wait for you to get here Grace Caroline Quinn-Curtis." Happy grabbed his collar and brought his lips against hers. Their kiss was soon interrupted by the banging on the door followed by a "FBI Open Up. We know you are in there!" Happy and Toby looked at each other weird before Happy sighed and got up. She swung the door opened and said," May I help you officer?"

"We have a court approved warrant to search your property." The tall agent said stepping into the home, handing the warrant to Happy. The next person to enter was another tall man.

"Tobias Curtis you are under arrest for the Murder of Mark Collins."

* * *

A/N: Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
